falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
China
China (Officially the "People's Republic of China") was a Pre-War economic and military superpower located in east Asia. A single party, communist dictatorship, China slowly rose to prominence during the 21st century, eventually usurping the Soviet Union's position on the world stage. In 2066, the Chinese invaded the U.S. state of Alaska in an effort to take over the American oil pipeline in Anchorage. This led to full out war with the United States, culminating in the nuclear exchange on October 23, 2077. As the ashes settled, the once powerful nation was reduced to feuding warlords. History As World War II drew to a close in 1945, the Chinese people found themselves liberated from the oppressive Japanese Empire once more. However, this was little cause for celebration, as the civil war between the Chiang Kai-Shek's Republican government and Mao Zedong's communist government continued, finally ending in a Republican defeat (Chiang's government fled to the island of Taiwan in 1949, claiming to be the one "true" China). Mao instituted massive reforms to the country over the following years, until 1950, when China's communist neighbor North Korea, invaded the western-allied south, resulting in a United Nations invasion. As American troops neared the Chinese border, the Chinese Army poured across, beating the Americans back into the South. This stalemate continued for a few years until an armistice was reached in 1953. Though short, the effects of the war would be long-lasting, as the American people grew paranoid, even fearful of China. After Stalin's death in 1953, the Chinese government was appalled at how the new Soviet leadership attempted to dismantle Stalin's personality cult. This dealt a major blow to Sino-Soviet relations, and the Chinese leadership decided to follow a path of self-reliance and reform. This is often considered the point where the China of the Fallout universe began to diverge from our own. The power on the world stage shifted dramatically in 1961, when the Chinese unveiled their operational nuclear reactor at the "Beijing State Power Facility No. 1" in the nation's capitol. Although the Chinese assured the western world that their nuclear program was solely for peaceful purposes, they terrified the world on October 11, 1962 when they detonated an atomic bomb in remote regions of the Tibet autonomous region. This event had far reaching repercussions, and was directly responsible for President Nixon's decision to re-approach the Soviet leadership in 1966 (And the subsequent cooling of U.S.-Soviet tension). Other notable achievements in the 1960s were the rapid industrialization of many rural villages (Many of which had never even had working electricity or plumbing), and the successful launch of a satellite in May, 1968. In the early 1970s, the Chinese military-industrial complex and economic advances were responsible for stunning growth in the Chinese economy, comparable to Germany in the 1930s. Economists in the United States were skeptical of the Chinese growth, insisting that in order to maintain the economy, the Chinese would most likely need to engage in a campaign of aggressive expansion. So, the United States mainly stayed behind the lines of the fight againist China (Only doing minor Black Operations and giving aid to those who were already fighting the Chinese). As the Soviet Union went through a period of economic liberalization and free market reform (In addition to a major warming of Soviet-American relations) in the 1980s, Chinese resentment towards their northern neighbors grew fierce. Chairmen Ran Zhen Mao grew increasingly bitter towards the Soviets, referring to them as "false communists" and "dogs of the Wall Street fat cats". The Sino-Soviet border underwent a period of massive fortification, soon becoming one of the most heavily armed borders in the world. This did little to alleviate tension however, as repeated by PLAAF jets into Soviet airspace and vice-versa were still commonplace. In 1984, hostilities broke out as the People's Liberation Army forces began to pour through the Sino-Soviet border, capturing the former Mongolia capital of Ulan Bator in just a matter of days. The Soviet Red Army, which had few soldiers in the Mongolia at the time, quickly retreated from the country and into Siberia. Feeling that the war was pointing towards his advantage, Ran Zhen mao ordered the PLA generals to continue on into Siberia. Chinese forces captured the Trans-Siberian Railroad in 1985, cutting off the already weak Soviet Army in Siberia from important materials and food. Sensing that they needed to help the Soviet Union, the United States began sending the Soviet Red Army in Siberia non-combatant aid; which deeply angered Ran Zhen mao and the whole of China. As the PLA still pushed upward into Siberia, a new Soviet Army to the west began to grow west, launching a counterattack on the PLA in late 1985. With the PLA forces cut off from supplies, the Soviet Army began to crush the remaining forces; Ran Zhen Mao was forced to accept a cease-fire that the Soviet Union had offered. The perceived failures of the PLA's Soviet campaign resulted in unrest and upheaval around the country. Major protests in Beijing, Shanghai and Nanking resulted in the resigning of Mao, and nearly tore the Chinese government apart. Over the next few decades, this resentment of the western nations would lead to strong new feelings of nationalism and militarism amongst the Chinese populace, with a desire for revenge deeply taking root. Chinese Conquest and Expansion The First major operation in Chinese conquest of Asia during the 21st century was the invasion and annexation of Mongolia, which lay right across China's Northern border. A close friend to the Soviet Union, China feared that if the Mongolians kept receiving weapons from the Soviets, the Mongolians would be able to launch Russia's closely placed nuclear weapons on Northern Chinese cities. In the early morning hours of March 2, 2045, PLA Air Force bombers began to fly over the Gobi desert attacking Mongolian cities while PLA ground troops overran border posts. For about two weeks, the People's Liberation Army and the Mongolian Armed Forces fought brutally in rural and urban zones of Mongolia; but which eventually resulted in a Mongolian defeat on March 15, 2045 as PLA tanks began to roll through the streets of Ulan Bator. Despite international outcry, especially from the Soviet government, most nations did not intervene in the matters. Later, in 2047, Kim Il-Li, the leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (Also known as North Korea), launched a full-scale invasion of their southern neighbor. Despite multiple pleas to the U.S. congress by the president, isolationist sentiment prevented the U.S. military from coming to the aid of their longtime ally. China, however, encouraged the invasion and even provided military aid to the DPRK, with the People's Liberation Army Air Forces engaging in a massive bombing campaign over Seoul. That summer, Korea was finally unified as the final South Korean forces retreated to nearby Japan. On August 15 of that year, the People's Republic of China and the DPRK entered an agreement in which Korea would become a Chinese protectorate, in return for Korea retaining a large degree of autonomy. The following year, China found itself wrapped up in another regional conflict. When a Chinese aircraft carrier strayed into Japanese waters, it was engaged by a small group of Japanese torpedo boats. The vessel, the Shi Lang, was sunk by a direct hit from a Japanese torpedo, killing hundreds of Chinese sailors, and dealing a hefty blow to the Chinese navy. Outraged, Beijing presented the Tokyo government with a list of outlandish demands, with the ultimatum that if they were not met within the week, the Chinese military would take drastic action. When Japan failed to meet the Chinese demands, the Chinese invaded and occupied the Japanese island of Okinawa. As a result of the occupation, the Third Sino-Japanese war started slowly, with occasional skirmishes between aircraft and warships on the opposing sides. However, Japan dealt the first real blow in the conflict, decimating cities in Korea with a barrage of rocket attacks. In response, the Chinese engaged in a massive firebombing campaign of Hiroshima and Kokura, two major Japanese industrial hubs. The next January, the Chinese took a huge gamble, and sent their invasion fleet to occupy the Japanese island of Kyushu. Resistance proved to be fierce, with the Japanese military finding itself supplemented with local militias in an attempt to drive out the invaders. In response, the PLA began committing atrocities against Japanese civilians in the occupied towns, with entire male populations being executed and rape becoming a common occurrence behind the Chinese lines. By 2049, stalemate loomed as both sides had nearly exhausted their resources. In a daring move, the Chinese government launched a large aerial invasion of Southeast Asia, assuring the countries that the occupation was in fact a protection against "Japanese aggression". Few were fooled, however, and the Indochinese, Thai and Burmese armies put up a strong resistance to the invaders. However, they were no match for the Chinese, and the three nations soon found themselves reduced to "protectorates", with the Chinese taking over mines and refineries in the conquered nations. Realizing that they stood little chance against resisting this rejuvenated Chinese military, the Tokyo government decided to seek an armistice with Beijing. On January 1, 2050, the Treaty of Kyoto was signed, with the Chinese imposing extremely harsh terms on Japan. In addition to the complete demobilization and disarmament of the Japanese military, the Chinese were granted 99 year leases on many major Japanese naval bases, as well as occupation of all of the islands of Japan for an indefinite period of time. The Japanese economy was also thrown into chaos by the heavy reparations they were forced to pay to the Chinese. After several years of watching, the Soviet Union began to unilaterally take action against the Chinese, beginning with economic embargoes in 2052, blockades of all major trade routes in and out of China in 2053, and finally open combat along the Sino-Kazakh and Russo-Mongol border in 2054. The fighting quickly ground itself into a stalemate, with neither side capable of gaining a decisive upper hand. The Chinese quickly lost any semblance of air control as the vastly superior MiG-3000 multirole fighter craft flew successful sorties, one after the other, creating, effectively, air supremacy. However, the Chinese infantry were well-supplied, decently-trained, and extremely zealous, in addition to outnumbering the Soviets 5:1. In 2054, Chinese troops disguised as Tibetan insurgents attacked several guard outposts on the border with Nepal. When Beijing announced plans to occupy the small nation after the government refused to pay crippling concessions to the Chinese, the Indian government vowed that the Indian Army would come to Nepal's aid in the face of communist aggression. Shortly afterwards, calling the Indian president on his bluff, the PLA sent 6 divisions of troops to occupy the mountain nation. The following week, Indian troops launched a two-pronged attack into China from Kashmir and Arunachal, attempting to isolate and capture the Chinese soldiers in Nepal. Despite initial gains by the Indian Army, the Chinese were eventually able to drive them back across the border, gaining small bits of Indian territory in the process. The two armies spent the next decade engaged in stalemate, with troops on both sides taking a firm defensive in the Himalayas. In the Spring of 2066, the worldwide energy crisis took a major toll on China, and desperate measures would have to be taken in order to continue waging a successful campaign against the Indian Army, even if it meant war with one of the remaining superpowers on the planet. The Sino-American War During the 2060s, China began to experience a major energy crisis. With their soldiers all over the continent of Asia grabbing resources and an already terrible problem the shortage of oil, China began to look at the Pacific Ocean for it's answer to the crisis. Small scale oil rigs were placed along the coastline of China, but this proved to be unworthy of even attention since they would dry up in a matter of weeks. So, the Chinese began to look further out into the ocean, the deep sea. However, the Americans at the same time were looking to grab these resources. As Chinese geologists and petroleum exploration engineers went out to explore the deep sea for the black gold, American spies would sabotage their boats to prevent them from setting up a oil rig and taking control of one of the last ocean oil field's in the Pacific. Quickly, the Americans began to move their U.S.-friendly company Poseidon Oil toward the oil fields and immediately built an oil rig there. The Chinese were outraged by the fact that the U.S. had "cheated" with acquisition of the precious resource, and demanded that the shared the oil with them until they could find a better energy solution. The U.S. quickly closed talks, and the Chinese began to plot the invasion of one of the biggest U.S. oil reserves, Alaska. In 2066, General Jingwei and his massive army would invade the port city of Anchorage; sparking the Sino-American war. While General Jingwei invaded Anchorage in Winter of 2066, General Sun, a famous veteran from the war with Japan in the 2050s; invaded Malaysia and Indonesia to gain some of the crucial oil reserves that the two countries had. After some rough fighting with both the Malaysians and the Indonesians, the Chinese declared a victory on January 21st, 2067 as Chinese tanks rolled through Jakarta and Kuala Lumpur; further extending Chinese territory to the brink. Post-War History Military Strength The People's Liberation Army , the vast and powerful sword of the People's Republic of China, was the most fearsome aspect to the world. Countries around the world, particulary the Soviet Union and the United States, feared that the PLA could swiftly conquer many of the other countries in asia because of the PLA's massive ammount of soldiers, approximently 600,000,000 men and women ready to fight by the 2040's. The PLA showed themselves to be a valiant and well trained fighting force during the war with the Soviet Union in 1985, even if the country was forced to accept a cease-fire. After the defeat in 1985, Chinese military leaders set off on training more of their soldiers in battle techniques, trying to make them one of the feared fighting forces in the modern world. Of course, the training paid off eventually in the 2040's as the Chinese flag began to pop up all over Asia. Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Countries